Fansign
by KyungXe
Summary: Special Chapter! The Date! akhirnya Kyungsoo kencan sama Chanyeol, terus gimana ya sama kencan mereka?/ Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun yang sepertinya begitu ber'nafsu' dengan Jongin yang ogah-ogahan sama si doi?/ jangan mengharapkan adegan ftv disini karena sesungguhnya saya bukan penggermas ftv! it's Chansoo and Hunkai! BxB! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Fansign**

Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and others

Fluff (semoga tak gagal), Humor (semoga ga garing)

Twoshoot

PG 17

Warn! bahasa sedikit gesrek.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Kim Jongin berlari mengejar seseorang yang mempunyai kaki lebih panjang darinya.

"Ya! _hyung_ berhenti!" teriakannya seolah tak berarti karena yang diteriaki tak menoleh apalagi berhenti.

"Aiisshh." kesal akhirnya Jongin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencapai orang itu.

Berhasil.

Dalam hati dia berteriak ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak _namja_ itu, membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa Jong?" tanya _namja_ itu santai.

 _Gila, dia budek atau apa._

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah berteriak memanggilmu sampai suaraku serak begini dan kau bertanya ada apa dengan wajah minta ditimpuk?" omel Jongin dengan satu tarikan napas yang membuatnya ngos-ngosan seperti habis mengelilingi lapangan sepakbola 10x.

Yang diomeli bukannya minta maaf malah menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "hehe, aku tak dengan kau memanggilku habisnya aku buru-buru sekali Jong." tak lupa dia menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya menatap curiga _namja_ jangkung didepannya, "kau mau kemana? kau lupa ya kalau kita hari ini janji untuk mengerjakan tugas prof Choi."

 _Mati aku_. _Namja_ itu menampilkan ekspresi lupa yang bercampur dengan rasa bersalah.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kesal, lalu mengambil lagi sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya.

 _Ok Kim Jongin jangan buang suaramu untuk memarahi orang tidak berguna yang sayangnya memiliki otak encer ini_. Monolog Jongin dalam hati.

" _Hyung_ ,, kau kan.."

"Jong, kumohon sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku janji aku akan mengerjakan 75% dari tugas kita, bagaimana?" tawar _namja_ itu dengan dua tangan didepan wajah, memohon pada Jongin.

Kalau orang lain yang ditawarkan hal seperti ini akan langsung setuju tapi ini kan Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa kedokteran semester 6 walau umurnya baru 19 tahun, dia ikut akselerasi sana sini. Jadi Jongin merasa terinjak harga dirinya ketika ditawarkan hal macam ini, dikiranya dia tidak mampu apa.

Dengan murka Jongin menunjuk _namja_ didepannya, "ya! Park Chanyeol jangan dikira aku tak mampu mengerjakan tugas itu.."

Chanyeol memutar otak, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan racauan Jongin. Kalau Kim Jongin sudah buka mulut biasanya akan memakan waktu panjang.

"Kau tahu Exo?"

Dahi Jongin mengernyit.

 _Exo? Makanan apa itu? Apa itu nama tempat?_

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati melihat ekspresi berpikir Jongin. _Namja_ itu memang mudah dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Cih, kau pasti tak tahu Exo kan?" Chanyeol semakin menyulut Jongin agar _namja_ itu semakin penasaran. "Percuma Jong, nilaimu A+ semua tapi kau tak tahu Exo."

Ok, Jongin mulai tak suka kalau ada orang yang meremehkan kecerdasan otaknya. Demi apapun dia itu mahasiswa ter ter ter difakultasnya. Kalau dia mau dia bisa jadi dosen sekarang juga, ups berlebihan sedikit tak apalah. Pokoknya Jongin itu jenius.

"Memangnya Exo itu apa?" sebenarnya dia bisa bertanya pada _google_ tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama, dia sudah penasaran sekali. Masa Chanyeol saja tahu tapi dia tidak tahu. Chanyeol kan dibawah dia dalam masalah nilai.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_ , teriak Jongin dalam hati.

"Ikut aku kalau kau ingin tahu." Chanyeol mulai melangkah lagi. Dia tersenyum mengejek pada Jongin yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Biarlah dia membawa Jongin yang penting dia tidak melewatkan acara ini.

.

.

.

Harusnya Jongin mendengarkan ketika sepupunya -Xena- sedang bercerita tentang Exo. Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu suka sekali mengoceh tentang Exo inilah Exo itulah tapi memang dasarnya dia tak peduli dengan ocehan Xena yang bukan levelnya jadi ya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Dan kini Jongin menyesal.

Dia dibodohi Chanyeol telak.

" _Hyung_! "

"Sst, diamlah Jong." Chanyeol memperingatkan sambil menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya didepan mulut.

Jongin menggeram, dia merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang mudah tergiur oleh hal baru. Dipirannya tadi Exo adalah sebuah tempat _hangout_ yang sering dikunjungi Chanyeol tapi nyatanya?

"Kyaaa Sehun!"

Kedua tangannya dengan sigap melindungi telinganya.

 _Gila, bisa tuli aku seharian disini._

Ok, sekarang Jongin tahu kalau Exo itu sebuah _boyband_ dengan anggota 5 orang dan ini adalah acara _fansign_ mereka.

" _Hyung_ , untuk apa kita disini?" Jongin masih berpikiran positif siapa tahu Chanyeol sedang menunggu saudaranya atau siapa gitu. Dia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Chanyeol akan menjawab.

"Tentu saja untuk meminta tanda tangan Kyungsoo lah, kebetulan aku punya dua tiket jadi kau pakai saja yang satunya." Jongin melongo mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

Ini serius Chanyeol suka dengan _boyband_ ala-ala Exo? berarti dia _fanboy_ donk? hancur sudah reputasi Chanyeol dimata Jongin.

Siapa sih yang tak kenal Chanyeol? _namja_ tampan dengan tinggi bak model dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang encer. Kalau Jongin itu hanya mengandalkan otak dan tampang saja untuk terkenal beda lagi dengan Chanyeol. Selain otak dan tampang, kegiatan organisasinya juga patut diacungi jempol. Tahun ini saja dia jadi ketua BEM (anggap saja dikorea sana ada BEM yeee..).

Sekarang begitu tahu kalau Chanyeol 11 12 sama gadis gadis bersuara lantang disamping kiri dan kanannya membuat Jongin agak gimana gitu.

"Jong, sebentar lagi giliran kita." kata Chanyeol sumringah.

Ini serius Jongin tak paham acara beginian. Dia harus apa? dia harus kemana?

Merasa paham betul dengan wajah Jongin yang cengo akhirnya Chanyeol sadar kesalahannya menyeret makhluk hitam yang sayangnya _sexy_ ini.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin, "rileks saja Jong. Kau cukup berjalan kedepan dan minta tanda tangan mereka. _Arrachi_?" Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur jantung Chanyeol serasa mau copot didalam sana. Gilirannya sebentar lagi.

 _Ahhh Kyungsooo!_

Chanyeol harus ingat jaga _image_ didepan Jongin jadi sedari tadi dia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Chanyeol yakin pasti Jongin menganggap dirinya aneh dengan menjadi _fanboy_.

 _Aduh kalau namjanya seimut Kyungsoo sih aku tak keberatan_ , Chanyeol terkikik sendiri.

Jantungnya bertalu cepat seperti genderang perang saat wajah Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Walaupun ada 5 anggota tapi Chanyeol hanya mau Kyungsoo, yang lain buat Jongin saja.

" _Hyung_." panggil Jongin dari belakang.

Dia bertanya ada apa dan dijawab oleh _namja_ itu dengan, "aku pulang saja ya." ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

Duh si Jongin ini, otaknya saja yang encer tapi kalau masalah bergaul payah sekali.

Butuh waktu 2 semester bagi Chanyeol untuk dekat seperti ini dengan bintang kelas macam Jongin. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir Jongin itu sombong taunya dia tak tahu cara bergaul dengan baik dan benar.

"Tenang Jong, anggap saja ini pengalaman. Sekali-kali kau juga harus berinteraksi dengan dunia luar." _namja_ Park itu menyemangati Jongin.

"Hei kalian ayo maju!" teriak salah seorang gadis dibelakang Jongin. Ternyata barisan didepan Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba.

Chayeol langsung melesat kedepan Kyungsoo yang duduk urutan keempat. Merasa bingung, Jongin mengambil tempat disebelah Chanyeol. Dia berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ berambut coklat madu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya sang idola.

"Jongin."

Jongin hanya melihat artis itu mencorat-coret sebuah album yang diberi Chanyeol tadi.

 _Itu tanda tangan?_

"Kenapa tanda tanganmu jelek sekali? jadi aku mengantri selama berjam-jam hanya untuk mendapatkan ini." Jongin mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya pertanda dia kesal.

Sang artis yang baru pertama kali ini mendengar ada yang menghina tanda tangannya lagsung mendongak dan bertemu dengan wajah _namja_ berkulit tan yang sangat _sexy_ dimatanya.

"Hei, kau tak tahu kalau tanda tanganku ini mahal ya?" tanya sang artis dengan mata berkedip.

Jongin jadi malu sendiri diberi _wink_ begitu sama _namja_ ini.

 _Aigoo, dia tampan sekali_. Nah Jongin mulai ber _fanboy_ ria dalam hati.

Plak.

Suara sebuah tamparan menggema dibangunan tempat _fansign_ ini berlangsung.

Spontan teriakan terkejut langsung terdengar.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!"

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!"

Kalau yang atas itu teriakan Jongin nah kalau dibawahnya itu teriakan artis yang tadi menggoda Jongin, Sehun namanya.

.

.

"Ya..ya lepaskan aku." Jongin meronta meminta dilepaskan dari seretan dua _bodyguard_ yang membawanya. " _Hyung_ , lakukan sesuatu." dia berteriak pada Chanyeol yang mengalami nasib yang sama hanya saja _namja_ itu diam tak bersuara seperti Jongin.

 _Aissh, dasar Park Chanyeol gila! Kenapa juga dia harus menampar artis itu?_ Sungguh Jongin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran _namja_ yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

Jadi tadi yang ditampar itu Kyungsoo yang menampar tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol karena insiden ini maka acara _fansign_ dihentikan. Kedua _namja_ itu digiring kebelakang panggung untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka ya?

 **TBC/END?**

Ini cerita aku bikin udah lumayan lama sebelum "kamu tak pernah tahu" chapter 3 selesai malah, tapi baru sempet publish sekarang

Idenya dari exo fansign for life yang kemarin ya,, kalau boleh jujur sih aku pengen nglakuin apa yang Chanyeol lakuin ke Kyungsoo pas ketemu dia. Suer deh!

Mau tahu alasannya? ada di chap slanjutnya, kalau responnya bagus sepertinya daku bakal fast update, muehehe

Chap ini cuma fokus ke Jongin sama Chan, baru deh yang lain nongol di chap depan.

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fansign**

Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and others

Fluff (semoga tak gagal), Humor (semoga ga garing)

Twoshoot

PG 17

Warn! bahasa sedikit gesrek.

Psstt, note dibawah baca ya gaeessss..

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang _main_ vokal dari sebuah _boyband_ yang kini tengah digandrungi banyak orang yaitu Exo tak pernah terpikirkan akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari seseorang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai fansnya. Dia juga seorang fans, dari artis lainnya, tentu saja tahu apa-apa yang ingin dilakukan seorang fans ketika bertemu idola. Peluk, cium, minta tanda tangan, apalagi ya? Dihamili juga mungkin kalau sama-sama mau, ok ini berlebihan. Tentunya ditampar tidak ada dalam daftar, tapi _namja_ jangkung yang mengaku bernama Park Chanyeol dan dia juga mengaku sebagai fansnya baru saja menampar pipi kanannya. Walaupun tidak keras namun tetap saja hal itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dilakukan oleh fans.

Apanya yang fans, dia lebih cocok jadi _haters_.

"Kyung, bisa tidak matamu biasa sedikit? Aku takut..." Suho atau Kim Junmyeon langsung diam begitu sang _main_ vokal menatapnya seperti singa kelaparan. Posisinya sebagai _leader_ tak membuat Kyungsoo takut padanya, justru sebaliknya.

Do Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara membunuh dengan menatap sang tersangka penamparan dipipi kanannya tadi. Sialnya sang tersangka hanya balas menatapnya memuja.

" _Hyung_ , kapan kita pulang?" _namja_ disamping Chanyeol daritadi meminta pulang tapi mana mau Kyungsoo melepaskan mereka. Kalau Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo memuja lain halnya dengan _namja_ disampingnya, Jongin. Seumur hidupnya ini adalah _moment_ paling horor yang pernah dia alami.

" _Hyung_ , dia seram sekali." begitulah kata Jongin ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo yang melotot.

Brak.

Pintu ruang _make up_ tempat mereka berkumpul, Exo dan 2 _namja_ tambahan, terbuka dengan tidak elit. Manager Exo masuk dengan membawa kertas, kertas apakah itu?

"Park Chanyeol, 27 November 1992 mahasiswa semester 6 Seoul University jurusan kedokteran dan Kim Jongin, 14 januari 1994 Seoul University jurusan kedokteran juga. Mereka satu tingkat." kata manager membacakan kertas yang ternyata isinya tentang Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merebut membacanya dengan seksama, setidaknya dia harus tau latar belakang musuhnya.

 _Cih, ketua BEM? yang seperti ini?_ Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya.

"Jadi Chanyeol _ssi_ kenapa kau menampar Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho.

"Karena aku menyukainya."

Brak!

Kali ini bukan pintu yang terbuka tapi meja yang digebrak oleh -tak lain dan tak bukan- Kyungsoo pelakunya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya hah!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan muka merah padam.

Jongin semakin merapat pada Chanyeol. Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku _namja_ yang mengkritik tanda tangannya itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil membuat Xiumin, sang member tertua, mengerutkan kening.

"Kau kenapa Hun-ah?" tanyanya yang dibalas, "dia lucu _hyung_." sambil menatap Jongin.

"Kalau kau suka padaku harusnya kau menciumku bukan me.."

"Kau mau aku cium?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang malu.

 _Aigoo, my baby mochi bikin gemas saja._ Inner Chanyeol asyik ber _fanboy_.

"Aduuh kepalaku pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar." kalau ini suara Byun Baekhyun, _another main vocal of exo_. Biasanya cabe, panggilan sayangnya, yang paling banyak bersuara tapi kali ini dia lebih memilih diam. Dia lelah sekali, maklum selain menyanyi dia juga jualan, eh salah akting juga maksudnya. Kali ini dia main di drama kerajaan menjadi pangeran ke sepuluh. Selama drama antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ini berlangsung si cabe tidur saja dipojokan.

"Aku mau pulang saja _hyung_." kata Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Tak ada yang peduli dengan kepergian Baekhyun karena semua fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol _ssi_ tindakanmu ini bisa menimbulkan rumor untuk Exo terutama Kyungsoo. Mereka tak akan percaya kalau kau fans Kyungsoo. _Public_ pasti akan berasumsi kalau terjadi apa-apa antara kalian berdua sehingga membuat kau sampai berani melakukan tindakan ini." suara dari Suho seolah hanya dengungan yang masuk ke telinganya. Genggaman erat tangan Jongin dilengannya seolah tak terasa karena mata dan hatinya hanya fokus pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Dulu Chanyeol tak tahu apa itu Exo, siapa itu Kyungsoo. Hidupnya diisi oleh kuliah, tugas, dan kegiatan organisasi. Berangkat pagi pulang malam, sampai di _flat_ langsung tidur kalau tidak mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Hari libur juga dia isi dengan tumpukan diktat kedokteran yang saking tebalnya bisa membunuh tikus.

Awalnya menyenangkan tapi ada juga titik jenuhnya. Saat dia sedang jenuh-jenuhnya dengan semua aktivitas yang menggunung saat itulah tak sengaja dia melihat _billboard_ yang menayangkan iklan pasta gigi.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat iklan itu. Walau di kamar _flat_ nya ada televisi tapi dia jarang menyalakannya jadi dia tak tahu kalau ada iklan pasta gigi seindah ini. Modelnya ya sih yang indah.

Katakan Chanyeol gila, dia ikhlas, tapi dia menjadi bersemangat kembali melihat senyum lima jari sang model pasta gigi. Apalagi ketika bibir itu membentuk hati, oh _so lovely_. Mulai saat itu Chanyeol menjadi _fanboy_ model itu yang kemudian diketahuin bernama Do Kyungsoo, terhitung sudah 2 tahun lamanya tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. Karena menurutnya cintanya cukup dalam hati saja.

Ini kali pertama dia bertemu Myungsoo jadi jangan salahkan tatapan memuja darinya untuk sang idola.

"Dasar gila." desis Kyungsoo salah tingkah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari _namja_ calon dokter ini. Entah kenapa setelah tahu kalau _namja_ gila yang menamparnya ini adalah calon dokter, Kyungsoo jadi deg-degan. Demi apa dokter itu keren, dulu Kyungsoo masuk kedokteran tapi sampai semester satu saja. Alasannya disamping jadwal trainingnya yang padat ternyata menjadi dokter sama susahnya dengan menjadi artis jadi dia harus memilih salah satu.

Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo salut dengan _namja_ yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini. Ditambah dia menjadi ketua BEM duh makin mempesona saja.

 _Eh, apa yang kupikirkan?_

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Sehun membuka mulutnya melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo jadi salting sendiri, " _an.. aniyo_."

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa senyum cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Xiumin mulai jengah dengan keadaan sekarang. Pasalnya sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ehem ehem sepertinya.."

"Tinggal bilang pada media kalau dia ini _haters_ ku, selesai." Kyungsoo memotong apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut sang manager, "aww! Yak _hyung_ kenapa memukulku?" teriak Kyungsoo tak terima dengan tindakan semena-mena dari managernya.

"Diam kau!" Kim Jong Woon melotot, kalau sudah begini tak ada yang berani melawan termasuk Kyungsoo. " _Jeosonghamnida_ Park Chanyeol _ssi_."

Seluruh member Exo melongo melihat managernya membungkuk hormat pada si pelaku penampar.

Kyungsoo sampai harus mengucek matanya karena tak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Maafkan artis saya ini, saya harap Anda memberikan.."

"Ya ya _hyung_ apa-apaain ini? Kenapa kau malah be... "

"Diamlah Do Kyungsoo. " merasa tak bisa diajak kompromi, akhirnya Jong Woon menyeret Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menjauh, "diamlah aku sedang menyelamatkan nyawamu sekarang. Apa kau tak tahu siapa Park Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Dia adik tiri dari _sajangnim_ , Xi Luhan."

Kyungsoo melotot.

"Ohh ayolah, bisakah tak membawa nama si rusa dalam masalah ini?" Chanyeol yang tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua akhirnya buka suara juga. Dia tidak pernah suka jika dirinya dikaitkan dengan kakak tirinya dengan masalah pribadinya. Bahkan datang ke acara ini saja dia usaha sendiri. Mana mau dia minta bantuan rusa China itu.

 _Yang ada nanti aku diledek habis-habisan._

"Ja..jadi kau adiknya Xi Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak. Kan ada mata-mata Luhan disini.

"Adik tirinya Kyung." Xiumin mengklarifikasi. Sehun maupun Suho sama kagetnya beda dengan Xiumin yang sudah tau status Chanyeol, maklum dia kan kesayangan Luhan.

Sebenarnya daritadi Xiumin juga kaget begitu tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah pelaku penamparan tapi mengingat Chanyeol yang tak suka kalau ada orang yang tahu kalau mereka saling kenal jadi ya Xiumin hanya bisa diam dan melihat.

" _Hyung_ ," Jongin menarik lengan Chanyeol, meminta perhatian _namja_ itu. "Xi Luhan itu siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan tampang bodoh -yang menurut Sehun sangat imut-.

Jongin sepertinya memang sangat membutuhkan interaksi dengan dunia luar. Dia suda kelamaan gaul dengan buku tebal, _well_ dia kan kutu buku.

Bukannya melebih-lebihkan tapi siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan, orang China yang sukses di industri hiburan Korea Selatan. Bukan sebagai artis tapi sebagai CEO sebuah agensi yang melahirkan artis-artis besar seperti Exo. Wajahnya dimana-mana, ketenarannya tak kalah dengan artisnya.

Tapi jarang ada yang tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah adik tirinya. Mereka beda dalam banyak hal, mulai marga hingga wajah. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan ibunya Luhan ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, walau bukan kandung tapi mereka cukup dekat sampai saat Luhan sangat terkenal Chanyeol jadi membatasi interaksi mereka. Takut dikejar paparazi katanya.

" _Daebak_! Kyungsoo kau akan kaya raya kalau menikah dengan Park Chanyeol _ssi_."

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk menendang bokong Kim Junmyeon nanti. Seenaknya saja berkata.

 _Eh tapi benar juga sih, kalau Luhan saja sekaya itu pasti adiknya..._  
 _Ya Tuhan apa yang kupikirkan sih._

" _Baby_ , jangan memukul kepalamu seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya.

 _Waah ternyata dia tinggi juga. Omona dia tampan juga ternyata._

Kyungsoo tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memandang wajah Chayeol dari dekat.

 _Eh ngomong-ngomong kapan dia ada didekatku?_

"Ya! jangan dekat-dekat!" nadanya sih marah padahal Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Takut Chanyeol mendengar jantungnya yang bertalu layaknya genderang perang.

" _Hyuuuuung_!"

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Kim Jongin yang daritadi seperti pembantu kehilangan majikan. Mepet terus sama Chanyeol.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Jongin bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Sehun!"

"Ehehe habisnya dia imut sekali _hyung_ , bisa tidak dia kubawa pulang?" sang pelaku yang membuat Jongin berlari kearah Chanyeol dan bersembunyi seolah dikejar maling hanya bisa menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sedari tadi Oh Sehun itu sedang menahan, menahan untuk tidak menculik Jongin.

Mungkin karena Jongin itu kulitnya menjurus ke hitam kali ya jadi pria albino itu merasa menemukan sesuatu yang langka.

Buk.

"Memangnya kau pikir dia barang apa!" tanpa perasaan Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun. Sebagai teman yang baik dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas nasib Jongin disini, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Sehun si magnae Exo yang terkenal playboy mendekati sahabatnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu saja kalau Kyungsoo yang berdiri disebelahnya sedang membatin.

 _Ini sebenarnya hubungannya dengan si Jongin apa sih? Kok sampai segitunya dia marah sama Sehun._

Cemburu Kyung?

Mungkin.

"Sehun diam dulu, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah Kyungsoo secepatnya." yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan omongan Junmyeon.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan membulatkan matanya.

19.10 KST.

 _Gila kenapa bisa semalam ini._

Kalau bagi orang lain mungkin jam 7 masih sore tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Harusnya jam segitu dia duduk depan meja belajarnya untuk menghapal diktatnya atau sekedar mengurus kegiatan anak-anak BEM. Kadang dia harus tidur menjelang subuh untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Begini saja." Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "katakan saja aku _haters_ mu dan pastikan jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan."

Kyungsoo melongo.

Kok rasanya dia untung sekali. Yah walaupun dia rugi karena pipi gembilnya jadi korban tapi kan Chanyeol bisa menuntut lebih karena posisi Luhan.

Licik sih tapi kan itu cara kerja yang paling praktis. Tinggal bilang kau saudara orang berkuasa maka semuanya akan tunduk.

"Tapi.."

 _Dih, ternyata dia tak sebaik yang kupikirkan_. Komentar Kyungsoo begitu mendengar ada tapi dalam kalimat lanjutan Chanyeol.

"Kita kencan ya Kyung, terserah kau waktunya." pungkas Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar bak model iklan pasta gigi.

"Heh! Kau gila ya? _Andwe_! enak sammmpptt."

"Hehe tenang saja Chanyeol ssi, aku akan mengatur acara kencan kalian." kata Jong Woon tersenyum lebar dengan tangan membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Meredam segala sumpah serapah dari mulut Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , atur juga kencanku dengan _my baby_ Jongin!" Sehun berseru lalu bangkit mendekati Jongin yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol.

" _Andwee_!Chanyeol _hyung_ ayo pulang!" sumpah Jongin takut pada Sehun hingga dia menangis, dia tak tahu saja banyak yang mengantri jadi pacar magnae Exo itu.

Dan akhirnya masalah itu selesai dengan keputusan Chanyeol bersedia disalahkan (dia kan memang salah-Kyungsoo berteriak) tapi dengan syarat Kyungsoo mau kencan dengan Chanyeol (kalau yang ini Kyungsoo tak bisa membantah karena Jong Woon sudah memberikan tatapan -ikuti saja atau tamat karirmu- dengan terpaksa dia diam saja)

Penasaran dengan kencan mereka?

END.

Ini beneran End lohhh,,hahahha

Kan aku bilangnya twoshoot.

Eh, btw muakasiiihh buanyaaakk untuk "cinta" kalian di part pertama.

Waahh aku ga nyangka segitu banyaknya review, awalnya sempet ragu part pertama bakal tembus target reviewku habisnya di hari pertama posting dikit sih reviewnya eh tapi ga sangka ternyata bisa tembus target sampai lebih malah..

Mumumumu, terima kasih juga yang udah fav sama follow.

Don't forget to give me love again, dear^^

Pssttt,, ada yang mau baca tentang kencan Chansoo?

Tembus target review baru aku posting, berapa targetnya? RHS! rahasai men!

Comments are love for me^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Fansign**

 **The Date**

Special chapter untuk kalian semua. Maaf karena ini lama.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Aku merapatkan mantel tebalku untuk menghalau dingin malam ini. Sekarang mendekati akhir tahun jadi salju dimana-mana. Harusnya aku duduk didepan tungku perapian sambil menyesap coklat panas bukannya berdiri didepan sebuah rumah sakit seperti ini. Awas saja aku akan buat perhitungan dengan Jong Woon _hyung_ yang seenaknya saja menjadwalkanku kencan dengan _namja_ itu.

"Aiisshh, kemana sih dia?" untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengomel. Bayangkan saja, aku berdiri hampir 30 menit menunggunya. Mau menelpon tak punya nomornya. Mau masuk kedalam takut mereka mengenaliku, nasib jadi artis. Alhasil aku hanya berharap menunggunya cepat keluar. Bisa saja aku kabur tapi tak ada yang menjamin kelangsungan hidupku. Kalau bukan Luhan ya Jong Woon _hyung_ yang akan mendepakku dari agensi.

Apalagi jaman sekarang dimana persaingan begitu ketat. Sekali macam-macam saja tamat riwayatmu.

"Kyungsoo _baby_?" aku ingat betul suara siapa ini, walau terakhir kali bertemu dua minggu yang lalu. Segala kata makian sudah dilidah, tinggal menyuarakannya saja hingga dia tahu betapa marahnya aku tapi begitu sepasang mataku menangkap sosoknya sekarang aku lupa dengan semua kemarahanku. Untuk bernafas saja sulit sekali.

Omona! Orang yang memakai jas dokter adalah kelemahanku karena aku begitu memimpikan memakai jas putih itu dan sekarang dia didepanku menggunakan jas itu dan _fuck_ asdfghkl.

"Kyung.. Kyung...gweanchanayo?" dia semakin mendekat membuat pasokan udaraku menipis.

Dan begitu dia tepat didepanku, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi kecuali wajah tampannya yang menatapku khawatir.

.

.

.

"Engghh." aku berusaha membuka mata dan mengabaikan denyutan di kepalaku. "Dimana ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa karena aku sama sekali tak mengenali tempat ini.

Cklek

"Oh kau sudah bangun Kyung."

Suara itu.

Aku langsung bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menatap horor pada dirinya.

Kenapa ada dia disini? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Kau tadi pingsan Kyung, sepertinya kau kedinginan hingga.."

Suaranya mengambang lama kelamaan tak terdengar.

Aku pingsan? kok bisa?

Bagai potongan _puzzle_ semua kejadian hari ini tersusun. Pertama aku marah-marah dengan Jong Woon _hyung_ yang menjadwalkan aku kencan dengan Chanyeol lalu dia mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Aku ingat sekitar 30 menit menunggu _namja_ itu ditengah cuaca dingin tapi bukan itu yang membuatku pingsan.

"Oh Tuhan!" aku langsung membekap mulutku begitu ingat apa alasanku pingsan.

"Kau kenapa Kyungie? Apa ada yang sakit? _Eodiga_?" rentetan pertanyaan tak membantu kerja jantungku malah justru memperparahnya.

Bagaimana bisa aku pingsan karena melihatnya memakai jas dokter?

Ini aib!

Tapi kuakui dia tampan sekali memakai jas itu.

Tubuhnya yang semampai dan rambutnya yang keriting berwarna coklat benar-benar cerminan dokter muda yang tampan mempesona.

Aigo aigo pipiku memanas.

Sadarlah Kyungsoo kalau dia itu _haters_ mu!

Eh tapi mana ada _haters_ yang mengajak kencan?

Ah _molla_!

"Istirahat dulu saja Kyung. Sepertinya kau kelelahan." dia mendekat untuk membantuku tidur tapi aku menahannya.

" _Wae_?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Tenang Do Kyungsoo, kau itu aktor berbakat. Jangan tunjukkan kegugupanmu sekarang.

Aku hanya perlu memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya untuk menutupi jantungku yang berdetak tidak santai.

"Bukankah kita akan kencan? Aku baik-baik saja jadi lebih baik sekarang saja." kataku datar menunjukkan keenggananku.

Dia duduk kembali diranjangku lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku hapal betul gelagat seperti ini.

"Emm soal itu, sebenarnya aku.. Emm bagaimana ya.."

Dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada dan tatapan tajam aku bersuara, "katakan saja Chanyeol _ssi_."

"Sebenarnya aku harus tugas malam ini. Dokter seniorku tidak bisa masuk jadi aku harus menggantikannya." jelasnya dengan senyum meminta maaf.

Aku kesal.

Jelas saja, 30 menitku terbuang sia-sia?

"Ya sudah kita kencan disini saja. Aku mau ini cepat selesai lagipula aku tak tahu kapan ada waktu kosong." ucapku dengan nada kesal.

Ada rasa bersalah melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan jaga di bangsal anak-anak. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku menatap tangan kanannya yang dia ulurkan padaku. Tangan itu yang menamparku dulu. Walau tidak keras tapi aku yang saat itu tak menyangka akan ada orang yang menamparku cukup membuatku _shock_. Terlebih orang itu mengaku sebagai fansku.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk tak menerima uluran tangannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bangsal anak dia terus saja berceloteh. Berhenti jika ada yang menyapanya, entah itu suster kelewat genit atau dokter. Saat dia ditanya siapa aku, dengan entengnya dia menjawab "calon saya.".

Heh, calon majikan maksudnya.

Untung saja ini rumah sakit.

Tak akan seru kalau aku memukulinya tapi dia akan langsung mendapat penanganan jadi kubiarkan saja.

"Kita sampai."

Aku juga tahu dipintunya kan tercetak kalau itu adalah bangsal anak.

Dasar bodoh.

Eh kalau bodoh mana bisa jadi dokter ya.

"Karena sudah malam aku hanya perlu mengecek keadaan mereka. Biasanya kalau pagi bangsal ini ramai seperti konsermu Kyung, hehe."

Hampir saja aku tertawa dengan lelucon recehnya. Hampir ya karena aku langsung mengerem mulutku untuk tak tertawa.

"Eoh, Hyeona kau belum tidur sayang?" dia menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang masih terjaga padahal waktu sudah hampir jam 9 dan anak-anak yang lain juga sudah tidur.

Bangsal ini terdiri dari 10 ranjang, saling berhadapan. Kata Chanyeol sih masih ada kamar lain khusus anak-anak. Hanya anak-anak dengan penyakit serius saja yang tidak menempati bangsal ini.

"Hyeo ingin melihat _Oppa_."

Aku melotot.

Anak sekecil ini memanggil _namja_ sebesar Chanyeol dengan _Oppa_?

Heh!aku tak salah dengar?

Chanyeol terkekeh, sepertinya sudah biasa dengan hal ini. "Nah kan sekarang Hyeo sudah melihat _Oppa_ jadi tidur ya."

Dia sama gilanya. Mau saja dipanggil _Oppa_ padahal _ahjussi_ lebih tepat untuknya.

" _Poppo_."

Aku melotot sekali lagi.

Kurasa aku tahu kenapa gadis kecil itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan _Oppa_.

Ya ampun masih kecil sudah tau cinta-cintaan.

Setelah memastikan si bocah itu tidur -dengan ciuman di kening dan pipi tentu saja- Chanyeol berpamitan dengan ibu si bocah.

"Maaf ya dok. Hyeona memang suka begitu dengan _namja_ tampan. _Aigoo_ aku kadang sampai malu sendiri padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah mengajarkan seperti itu." jangankan ibunya aku yang buka siapa-siapanya saja malu.

Aku jadi geli sendiri membayangkan Chanyeol yang punya penggemar anak kecil. Kupikir bukan hanya Hyeona saja yang luluh akan ketampanan..

Eh eh kenapa aku malah memujinya tampan sih.

Sekarang kami menuju kamar lain, untung saja disana tak ada masalah seperti Hyeona.

Merasa tak ada masalah akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya.

Aku sempat kaget dia punya ruangan padahal dia bilang dia hanya bantu bantu saja disini bukan magang secara resmi. Kebetulan yang punya rumah sakit ini teman ibunya jadi dia menawarkan untuk membantu, hitung-hitung mempraktekkan ilmunya kata Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ruangan dokter magang sih, bukan ruangan pribadiku."

Oh begitu.

Disini ada ranjang karena dokter sering lembur jadi mereka lebih sering bermalam di rumah sakit. Aku tebak pasti mereka jarang libur. Sama sepertiku sih bedanya kalau makananku adalah gadis-gadis kelebihan hormon yang hebatnya juga kelebihan suara nah kalau dokter itu ya kalau tidak darah bagian dalam tubuh manusia. Jijik sih tapi namanya sudah panggilan jiwa.

"Ini."

Kapan dia mengambil kopi?

Kapan dia perginya? tau-tau dia sudah menyodorkan satu gelas kopi saja.

"Bisa tidak kopinya diganti susu? Seharian ini aku sudah minum 3 gelas kopi." ucapku tanpa menerima gelas itu.

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar lalu pergi.

Untung saja ruangan sepi jadi aku bisa santai sebentar.

Ketika aku akan memejamkan mata, handphone bergetar.

Xiumin _hyung_ menelponku.

"Halo _hyung_."

"Kau dimana Kyung? aku pulang ke _dorm_ tapi tak ada orang. Kupikir kau tak ada _schedule_ sekarang." katanya diseberang sana.

Semenjak pacaran dengan Luhan, Xiumin _hyung_ memang tidak tinggal di dorm. Mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen Luhan _hyung_. Tapi sesekali mereka akan mampir.

"Aku sedang diluar. Kencan." jawabku jujur.

"Kencan? dengan Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi _hyung_?"

Kudengar dia tertawa, "aku kan sudah bilang kalaupun kau menolak ajakan kencannya Luhan tak masalah. Luhan tak mau memaksa artisnya melakukan sesuatu diluar pekerjaan Kyung."

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku tahu _hyung_."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mau kencan juga dengan Chanyeol?"

Eh, aku juga bingung.

"Kau suka ya dengannya?" Xiumin _hyung_ tertawa kencang sekali disana.

"Yang benar saja _hyung_ , aku hanya tak mau mendapat masalah dengan Jong Woon _hyung_." kataku mengelak. Kenapa kukatakan mengelak karena Jong Woon _hyung_ juga sebenarnya tak memaksa. Aku berbohong tentang mereka yang akan mendepakku dari agensi kalau tidak kencan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya ya terserahmu saja lah. Selamat kencan Kyung."

Pip.

Seenaknya saja langsung dimatikan.

Kesal dengan Xiumin _hyung_ jadi bertambah karena Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Memangnya dia mengambil susu langsung dari sapinya apa? kenapa lama sekali?

Kan kalau sepi begini horor juga tapi untung saja dia kembali dengan membawa gelas.

"Maaf ya Kyung tadi aku keruangannya Hyeona dulu. Anak itu rewel minta aku temani." jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku cuma diam saja dan menerima susu coklat darinya. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka rasa vanilla tapi ya sudahlah.

Kami diam duduk bersebelahan diranjang, saling menikmati minuman masing-masing. Lagipula aku juga bingung mau mengobrol apa, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara. Lagipula ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu ditambah pertemuan pertama kami begitu membekas dihatiku. Menyakitkan untuk pipiku.

"Aku minta maaf." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya menatapnya bertanya.

Dia mengangkat tanganya. Jujur aku ketakutan. Pikiran buruk mulai merasuki otakku.

Bagaimana kalau dia akan menamparku lagi? Bagaimana kalau bukan hanya sekedar tamparan?

Huuft, ternyata dia cuma mengelus pipiku.

"Maaf karena telah menamparmu." kali ini bukan senyuman lebar yang dia tampilkan tapi senyuman kecil sarat akan penyesalan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak terima tapi ya sudahlah. Aku malas membahasnya." balasku dengan wajah datar padahal aku ketakutan setengah mati dengan pemikiran buruk di otakku.

Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku disini? kalau diperkosa masih mending eh eh khilafnya kumat lagi.

Aku hanya tahu dia adik tiri Luhan. Kuliah di Seoul _University_ selebihnya nihil. Sifatnya, hobinya, aku sama sekali tak tahu. Bisa saja kan kalau dia ini psikopat?

Dan yang lebih penting sampai sekarang statusnya masih abu-abu apakah dia _haters_ ku atau _fans_ ku.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, memutar gelas kopinya seperti bingung mau melakukan apa. "Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak ada niatan menamparmu. Diotakku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu yang anti _mainstream_ karena sesuatu yang _mainstream_ itu sudah biasa."

Aku hanya melongo mendengarnya. Dia pikir menamparku itu hal yang anti _mainstream_ ya?

Dasar bodoh.

"Kalau aku menciumu, fans-fansmu akan mengira kalau kita berkencan lalu mereka membencimu." benar juga, terkadang aku bingung dengan mereka. Aku kan juga manusia biasa yang butuh cinta tapi bagaimana mau merasakan cinta kalau keganasan mereka melebihi ibuku sendiri. "Tapi kalau aku menamparmu, hanya aku yang akan mereka benci."

Jadi.. karena itu. Kok aku merasa dia sangat manis sekali ya. Rasanya pipiku memanas.

Sekarang dia menatapku.

Mati aku.

"Hah!" cari aman saja, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dia bilang tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar seperti biasanya kali ini senyumnya "lebih manusiawi", senyum biasa layaknya orang normal. Aduh susah menjelaskannya.

"Aku juga fansmu Kyung jadi aku tahu apa yang akan mereka rasakan ketika melihat idolanya dekat dengan orang lain." Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya, salah tingkah "jadi ya kubuat saja mereka mengira aku _haters_ mu supaya mereka tidak curiga kalau kita dekat."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau dekat denganmu?"

Gila ya ini orang, lama-lama tingkat kepercayaan dirinya tak terkendali.

Bukannya sadar dengan kesalahannya, _namja_ ini malah menampilkan senyuman menggoda.

Lama-lama pusing menghadapi dirinya.

"Oh ya? aku tahu kau menyetujui kencan denganku karena Luhan tapi bukankah Luhan sudah bilang padamu tidak masalah kalau kau mengabaikan ajakan kencan dariku?"

Aku melotot! Darimana dia tau?

"Lalu apa alasanmu tetap datang dalam kencan ini Do Kyungsoo?"

Apa alasanku?

Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu pasti. Aku hanya merasa ingin datang.

"Karena aku tak ada jadwal dan tak ada teman di dorm. Semua member punya _schedule_ jadi daripada sendirian di dorm lebih baik jalan-jalan. Yah walaupun kenyataan hanya jalan-jalan di lorong rumah sakit."

 _It's a big lie, I told you but don't told him neh!_

Ada rasa sakit didadaku begitu kulihat wajahnya yang menunduk sedih.

"Begitu ya."

Memangnya apalagi?

"Chanyeol _ssi_ kurasa ini sudah larut, aku harus pulang." aku berdiri lalu memakai mantel yang tadi sempat kulepas.

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan karena nyatanya aku hanya tak mau berlama-lama satu ruangan dengannya.

"Eh, perlu kuantar?"

Bodohnya kumat lagi.

"Kau kan sedang jaga, bagaimana bisa mengantarku?" tanyaku kesal.

Dia hanya menampilkan tanda _peace_ lengkap dengan senyum idiotnya.

Perasaan tadi dia patah hati denganku kenapa cepat sekali tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Biar kuantar kedepan."

Kali ini aku tak melarangnya. Sepanjang lorong menuju pintu depan rumah sakit kita hanya saling diam. Suasana sepi semakin bertambah sepi.

Mobil yang menjemputku sudah _stand by_ didepan gedung karena tadi aku sempat menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemputku. Aku bersyukur karena aku tak perlu berlama-lama dengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya Kyungsoo _ssi_ , kuharap kau memaafkan kebodohanku." katanya begitu aku mau masuk mobil. Mendengarnya memanggilku formal terasa aneh. Sudah terbiasa mendengarnya memanggilku dengan embel-embel "baby", "sayang" atau semacamnya.

Aku tak jadi membuka pintu mobil namun memilih memandangnya.

Kupikir aku tertular virus bodohnya, bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan terbiasa kalau kami baru bertemu dua kali?

Sadarlah Kyungsoo.

Setelah membungkukkan badannya dia melambaikan tangan padahal aku saja belum naik mobil.

"Chanyeol." tolong siapapun hentikan aku melakukan ini. "sabtu depan jadwalku kosong, bisakah kau mengajakku kencan lagi?"

Sungguh aku ingin bersembunyi dimanapun asal tak terlihat olehnya.

Bodoh kau Kyungsoo! Bodoh bodoh.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hadapi sajalah.

Tunggu apa dia tidak mendengarku?

Kenapa dia malah bengong?

"Chan.. Chanyeol.." aku mulai takut karena dia tak kunjung memberi respon.

Kira-kira 3 detik berikutnya dia mulai menampilkan reaksinya. Wajahnya mulai membentuk senyum. Dari senyum kecil makin melebar dan kali ini aku tak menganggap senyuman itu aneh karena aku ikut tersenyum.

"Do Kyungsoo.."

"Nde."

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku sabtu depan?"

Rasanya aku ingin menamparnya karena membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keras.

"Aku mau."

Entahlah tapi aku merasa sabtu depan bukan kencan kami yang terakhir.

.

.

.

 **Jongin pov**

Aku berjalan cepat.

" _Baby_ tunggu."

Gawat dia semakin mendekat.

Kupercepat jalanku.

"Ya! _baby bear_."

Aigooo kenapa dia semakin dekat sih.

Plug.

"Aw!"

"Ya _baby_ hati-hati."

Dia pikir karena siapa aku sampai bisa mencium tembok begini?

"Lepas ish." kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedang modus memegang tanganku.

Dia cemberut, "ish kasar sekali sih _baby_."

" _Baby baby_ aku bukan bayimu Oh Sehun. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Jijik tahu mendengarnya." omelanku sepertinya tak mempan. Dia bukannya takut malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

" _Aigoo_ , _my baby_ Jongin lucu sekali."

Dasar _namja_ tidak waras.

Meladeninya sama saja tidak waras.

Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan dia. Tugasku banyak, materi yang harus kukuasai juga seabrek tapi _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun ini seolah tidak peduli.

Semenjak kejadian Chanyeol _hyung_ menampar temannya itu dia jadi mengikutiku kemana-mana. Yah memang tidak tiap hari tapi sering.

Aku heran yang sebenarnya artis siapa, ko artis mengejar orang biasa. Bukankah itu terbalik?

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengejarku. Sudah banyak, entah itu _yeoja_ maupun _namja_. Walau aku terkenal cuek tapi wajahku lumayan lah, minus kulit –sedikit- hitamku. Tapi cinta bukanlah prioritasku sekarang dan untuk 4 tahun kedepan (mungkin). Aku masih ingin fokus untuk mengejar mimpiku dan cinta menurutku hanya sebagai penghambat jadi semua perhatian dari orang-orang yang mengejarku kuacuhkan dan mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Tidak dengan Oh Sehun.

Terhitung sudah hampir sebulan dia mengejarku. Segala macam bentuk penolakan sudah kuberikan padanya. Dari mulai meneriakinya hingga mendiamkannya sudah kulakukan tapi tidak mempan. Dia bilang aku malah semakin menawan dimatanya dari hari kehari.

Demi mayat yang baru tadi pagi kubedah, aku bisa gila kalau setiap hari berhadapan dengan dia.

" _Baby_ , hari ini mau kemana lagi? Jadwal kuliahmu sudah selesai kan?"

 _See_ , dia bahkan tahu jadwal kuliahku.

Aku berhenti lalu menatapnya. Dia sih tetap tersenyum walaupun wajahku ini sudah jutek maksimal. Biasanya tak ada yang berani mendekat kalau aku sudah memasang wajah seperti ini.

"Dengar ya Oh Sehun _ssi_ ," ucapku sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang kelewat putih itu. Aku jadi minder tiap kali melihat kulitnya yang seputih susu beda dengan diriku.

Eh kenapa jadi membahas masalah kulit sih aku kan mau memarahinya.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Aku sibuk. Banyak tugas. Mengerti!" bukan permintaan tapi perintah yang aku berikan padanya.

"Tapi kan aku kangen denganmu." cih, dia menampilkan wajah sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "dua hari kemarin kan aku sibuk jadi aku ingin menghabiskan masa liburku dengan Jonginnie."

Dia itu seenaknya memanggilku, tadi _baby_ , lalu _bear_ eh sekarang malah Jonginnie. Dan semuanya diucapkan dengan nada manja seperti remaja baru puber.

Kalau sudah seperti ini rasanya aku sedang menghadapi anak SD yang tak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Tapi aku sibuk Sehun ssi. Kau tak lihat tanganku penuh dengan buku." kataku sambil menunjukkan buku-buku ke depan wajahnya.

"Aku bisa membantu."

Sungguh ini adalah hal terlucu yang pernah kudengar.

Bagaimana bisa dia membantu tugasku?

Bukannya aku meremehkan hanya saja biasanya kan artis itu memandang pendidikan tak begitu penting yang terpenting adalah karir jadi wajar kan kalau aku ragu dia bisa membantuku?  
Yang ada nanti tugasku malah acak-acakan.

"Oh Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara ketiga diantara kami.

Bukan, bukan fansnya. Bisa dibilang dia bernafas lega di fakultas kedokteran karena hampir tak ada yang tau kalau dia artis. Kami anak kedokteran lebih cinta pada mayat ataupun patung anatomi daripada artis di TV.

Ternyata orang ketiga itu adalah dosenku, Prof. Lee Hyukjae.

"Profesor!" ini bukan suaraku yang menyapa Prof. Lee tapi si Oh Sehun. Sejak kapan dia kenal Prof. Lee?

"Wah ternyata benar kau. Kupikir tadi aku salah orang. Sedang apa kau disini? Mengajukan jadi dosen?" tanya Prof. Lee pada Sehun.

Aku melongo untuk pertanyaan terakhir dari. Prof. Lee, dia, Sehun jadi dosen? yang benar saja.

Sehun menggaruk lehernya sambil cengengesan. Aku heran kalau dia kenal dengan Prof. Lee harusnya dia bersikap sopan dan ya takut tentu saja karena pria berusia 35 tahun ini terkenal dosen _killer_. Aku saja yang murid ehem berprestasi ehem tak berani bersikap sesantai Sehun.

"Aku kesini sedang mengejar masa depan Prof." ucapnya sambil melihat kearahku. Ini maksudnya aku masa depannya gitu? duh kenapa aku jadi salting gini ya.

"Hahaha, dasar anak muda." Prof. Lee menepuk pundak Sehun. "Pilihanmu tidak salah Hun, Jongin ini bisa dikatakan 11/12 denganmu. Umurnya baru 19 tahun tapi dia sudah semester 6."

Sungguh aku dibuat bingung. Apa maksud Prof. Lee 11/12? Siapa yang 11 dan siapa yang 12?

"Prof dia itu siapa?" daripada mati penasaran lebih baik aku bertanya saja.

Prof. Lee memberikan tatapan -loh kamu tak tahu dia? - kalau tahu mana mungkin aku bertanya.

Duuhh.

"Dia ini Oh Sehun." kalau itu aku juga tahu Prof. "Mahasiswa saya pas di Cambridge dulu, dia lulus umur 18 loh Jongin."

Aku membuka mulutku.

"Lalu langsung mengambil S2, hebat kan?" Prof. Lee mengakhiri pembeberan fakta Oh Sehun dengan tawa renyah.

Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku berubah jadi patung?

Dengan gerakan lamban aku menatap _namja_ disampingku. Oh Sehun, benarkah dia lebih pintar dariku? Tapi dia tidak ada tampang kutu buku apalagi pekerjaanya sekarang artis. Tapi masa iya Prof. Lee bohong sih.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, jangan lama-lama berkelananya. Jangan sia-siakan ilmumu." lalu Prof. Lee pergi.

Bugh.

"Aww sakit _baby_."

Berarti aku tidak mimpi.

"Kenapa memukulku?" bibir tipis Sehun yang berwarna merah itu maju beberapa centi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Prof. Lee tidak bohong kan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau beneran anak kedokteran?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau lulusan S2?"

 _Another nod from his head._

"Umurmu sekarang berapa?"

"23, kenapa sih Jong?"

 _Aigoo aigoo aigoo_ bagaimana ini?

" _Baby_ jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu, aku pusing melihatnya."

"Yaa! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau lulusan S2?" bentakku.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Jelas saja. Kriteria idamanku adalah setidaknya dia anak kedokteran juga, syukur-syukur dosen." jawabku jujur. Artis sama sekali tak ada dalam daftar kriteriaku.

Senyumnya merekah.

"Jadi aku ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Dasar bodoh.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele. Kalau mau pacaran ya langsung saja tidak perlu pendekatan jadi sekarang kita pacaran."

Sehun bengong.

"Kau tak mau?" tanyaku dengan was-was.

Dalam hati aku berharap dia tidak merubah pikirannya. Kalau dari awal aku tahu _background_ pendidikannya aku akan langsung mengatakan iya. Bagiku harta nomor sekian yang penting pendidikan.

"Jadi sekarang kau pacarku?" tanyanya dengan wajah _shock_.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "tentu saja. Kalau kau berubah pikiran biar aku yang mengejarmu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepas orang sejenius kau."

Memang gampang apa mendapatkan orang yang lebih jenius dari aku? Biar saja aku sombong yang jelas aku tak mau pasanganku berotak dangkal.

Kalau kata orang "jika sudah cinta mau bilang apa" tapi menurutku kita bisa memilih dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Setidaknya berusaha dulu mencari sesuai dengan kriteria baru kalau tidak ketemu ya yang ada saja.

Nah ini, kriteria utamaku sudah didepan mata yang sialnya ku sia-siakan, untung saja dia tidak kabur seperti yang lain.

"Kenapa kau jadi artis bukan jadi dokter?" tanyaku ketika kami berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan tangan menuju mobilnya. Bagiku kata canggung harus dibuang jauh-jauh karena mulai sekarang aku harus menganggap Sehun pacarku.

Dia cengengesan, ini yang membuat aku berpikiran kalau dia ehem tidak punya ehem otak soalnya kalau ditanya seringnya menampilkan cengiran daripada wajah serius.

"Aku bosan menjadi dokter." jawabnya dengan enteng. "kau tahu, kadang aku bertanya semuda ini aku sudah bergelut dengan darah dan bau obat setiap hari jadi kuputuskan untuk beralih profesi. Sebenarnya penyanyi bukan pilihan utama tapi ya itu yang paling cepat. Dengan wajah seperti ini mana ada _agency_ yang menolakku." dia memberikan senyuman renyah diakhir penjelasannya dan kali ini aku ikut tersenyum.

Kami sudah tiba dimobilnya, dia duduk dibalik kemudi sementara aku di kursi penumpang. Aku beberapa kali naik mobilnya karena dia selalu ada jika aku ada jadwal praktek ataupun kuliah malam. Lumayan daripada aku harus naik bus malam-malam.

"Tapi apa kau akan menjadi artis selamanya?" bukan apa-apa hanya sayang saja kalau ilmunya tidak dipakai lagipula pekerjaan di bidang hiburan tak selamanya cemerlang.

Dia menatapku lembut, jantungku bereaksi dengan cepat. Sungguh aku baru kali ini merasakan satu sentuhan bisa melumpuhkan seluruh kerja sendiku. Demi apa dia hanya menyentuh pipiku tapi kenapa rasanya aku mati rasa begini?

"Setelah bertemu sepertinya aku akan kembali dengan jubah putihku. Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku dulu, begitu muda dan bersemangat." ucapnya masih menatapku namun tangannya sudah beralih menggenggam tanganku. "Lagipula bukankah keren kalau kita sama-sama memakai jas putih. Waahh kau pasti akan terlihat sangat manis."

Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil tersenyum semua kata-katanya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dekat dengannya seperti ini padahal dulu butuh waktu seminggu untuk aku tidak berteriak dan menangis ketika dia dihadapanku. Aku seorang _introvert_ jadi wajar kalau aku merasa risih ketika berhadapan dengan orang baru. Terlebih orangnya seperti Sehun yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

"Sehun," dia hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Matanya fokus pada jalan yang menampilkan deretan mobil dengan berbagai merk dan warna. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Kami saling menatap tapi tak lama karena dia kembali fokus pada jalan.

"Karena kau hitam dan aku putih." entah kenapa aku tak marah saat dia mengejekku hitam. Mungkin karena senyumannya yang indah itu.

"Bercanda sayang." katanya dengan tangan sebelah menggenggam tanganku lagi.

Bukankah kami tadi bertengkar? Dan sekarang saling menggenggam tangan seperti ini.

"Karena kau melihat satu keburukan dari semua kelebihanku." kukira tidak ada lagi lanjutan maka ketika dia bersuara aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang tadi asyik mengamati perbedaan warna kulit pada tangan kami.

"Maksudmu?"

Keburukan? Apa maksudnya?

Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah apartemen yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalku selama kuliah di Seoul. Keluargaku tinggal di Daegu dan bisa dikatakan aku sebatang kara di Seoul.

"Kau ingat tanda tanganku?" dengan mobil yang berhenti dia bebas menatapku sepuasnya. Aku menggangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau orang pertama yang menghina tanda tanganku, mengatakannya jelek padahal orang lain tak merasa begitu."

Aku tipe orang yang blak-blakan, tak suka dengan yang namanya cari muka jadi kalau jelek ya kubilang jelek.

Dia mengelus pipiku lagi dan reaksi tubuhku masih sama, "kau tahu, aku selalu terbiasa dengan pujian. Aku dibilang tampan lah, pintar lah, putih lah tapi tak seorang pun yang mengejekku. Kadang aku merasa kalau hidupku penuh kepalsuan. Aku tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya tahu aku tak sempurna tapi mereka tak berani mengatakannya didepanku." jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Kalau boleh jujur aku juga mengalami hal yang lumayan mirip. Aku pintar, aku tampan dan untungnya aku bukan orang miskin. Yang membuatku tak sempurna adalah aku seorang introvert, tak punya banyak teman.

"Kejujuranmu yang membuatku ingin memilikimu Kim Jongin." rasanya ingin berteriak ketika Sehun mencium tanganku. Ini baru tangan tapi reaksiku seperti ini bagaimana kalau dia menciumku di bibir mungkin aku bisa pingsan seketika.

Sepertinya Sehun tahu apa yang kurasakan karena dia tertawa melihat wajahku yang sekarang semerah cherry.

"Aku tahu walau sekarang kita pasangan tapi kau belum sepenuhnya menerimaku. Kalau tahu kepintaranku bisa membuatmu menerimaku sudah kubawakan ijazah-ijazahku Jong." dia tertawa lalu akupun ikut tertawa. "Baiklah jadi rencanaku yang pertama adalah membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sepertinya rencana Sehun sudah berhasil karena aku tak bisa berbohong kalau jantungku bereaksi setiap dia dekatku. Bukankah itu tandanya orang jatuh cinta?

 **The End.**

Hollaa aku balik lagi, aku tahu ini luamaaa beud tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya kadang sifat malesku susah diatasi hikseu.

Sebenarnya ini tinggal edit sana-sini terus nambahin endingnya tapi ko ya mager beeuudd..

Maapkeun daku eperibodeeehhh..

Jadi gimana menurut kalian chap ini? Jangan ngarepin yang mfluuff kan mereka masih awal-awal, hehee

Yang mfluuf mfluf bayangin sendiri saja yuaa,,hohoho

Makasih untuk semua cinta kalian di chap-chap sebelumnya, sayang unncchh

See you on my next stories (hopefully)

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
